


Las marcas en nuestra piel

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dia 6: Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kuroo week 2020, they are a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: A lo largo de la historia siempre ha existido la creencia de que todos tenemos una persona destinada, alguien que es nuestra otra mitad y nos complementa de manera perfecta, equilibrando nuestra existencia. Las leyendas que existen son variadas, tomando fuerza con la aparición de los tatuajes o marcas, los cuales eran un intento por hacer más fácil la búsqueda de nuestro ser destinado.Pero para Kuroo no fue así,  en su 12vo cumpleaños la aparición de una palabra genérica lo había dejado aun más confundido.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Las marcas en nuestra piel

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6 de la Kuroo Week: SOULMATE  
> Esta siempre ha sido mi temática favorita, por lo cual estaba algo nerviosa por escribir algo de esto por primera vez, pero a mi parecer quedó muy bien y se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste.

A lo largo de la historia siempre ha existido la creencia de que todos tenemos una persona destinada, alguien que es nuestra otra mitad y nos complementa de manera perfecta, equilibrando nuestra existencia.

Las leyendas que existen son variadas, abarcando desde el mito griego, en el cual originalmente teníamos 4 brazos, 4 piernas y 2 rostros, y Zeus viendo nuestra felicidad y temiendo nuestro poder, decidió separarnos en dos, estando ahora destinados a buscar la parte faltante, no estando completamente felices hasta encontrarla; pasando por los celtas, quienes creían que las almas que nacieron juntas siempre deseaban reencontrarse en su paso por la Tierra. Hasta llegar al tan conocido mito del hilo rojo del destino, el cual nos unía por el meñique a nuestra alma gemela.

Estas leyendas fueron tomando fuerza cuando en algún punto de la historia nacieron los tatuajes o marcas, los cuales parecían un intento por hacer más fácil la búsqueda de nuestro ser destinado, pero con algunas imperfecciones.

Se supone que estos tatuajes son una palabra o frase que te ayudaran a identificar a tu alma gemela. No sabes si serán las primeras palabras que te dedicara tu otra mitad, las primeras que escucharas con su voz o algo significativo para ellos. Lo triste, es que nunca sabremos si en verdad conoceremos a la persona indicada, no hay certeza de que estemos en el mismo país o si nuestra alma gemela sigue viva, no importan las circunstancias, el tatuaje nunca desaparecerá.

¿Complicado? Un poco, pero eso es lo emocionante de encontrar a tu ser destinado, que a pesar de tener pistas, estas no son lo suficientemente claras y aún tendremos que buscar y tener esperanza .

La cual, Tetsuro tristemente estaba perdiendo cada vez más

De cierta forma, la idea de que allá afuera existía alguien que estaba destinado a ti siempre le llamó la atención, esperando con ansias el día en que su tatuaje apareciera, aunque no lo aceptaba en voz alta.

Pero el día de su 12vo cumpleaños, cuando su tatuaje apareció, Kuroo se sintió más confundido que nunca en toda su vida. En el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón había aparecido un simple **_“HEY!”_ **

Nada más,una sola palabra en mayúsculas resaltadas y un símbolo de exclamación. 

**_¿Cómo se suponía que la o lo encontraría con eso?_ **

Los primeros años después de obtener su tatuaje estuvo muy consciente de esa palabra, sus oídos siempre parecían más agudos ante su mera pronunciación y su mirada buscaba alrededor, pero nunca sintió una conexión, un momento especial o cualquier otra definición que quisieran darle al sentimiento de encontrar a _esa persona._

Estaba cansado, no podía estar cuestionandose cada 5 segundos si la persona que lo saludó, la que escuchó llamar a alguien a su espalda o aquel individuo que acababa de llamar su atención en la calle ofreciéndole pruebas gratis de comida o cualquier cosa que vendiera, era su otra mitad, no podia seguir asi.

Había escuchado tantos "HEY" en su vida, que había perdido el interés.

Haciendo que a sus 15 años, la última de sus preocupaciones fuera encontrar a su alma gemela. Y así había sido... hasta que conoció a Bokuto.

Su conexión con él fue inmediata, desde su primer campamento de entrenamiento en la preparatoria ambos se llevaron muy bien, practicando en conjunto cada día, peleando por cosas sin sentido y bromeando a más no poder. 

Después de ese momento, sus encuentros habían sido más frecuentes, entre partidos de entrenamiento, encuentros en la estación de tren o salidas que habían planeado simplemente porque alguno de los dos quería ir a algún lugar y arrastraban al otro porque sabían que aceptaría. Los constantes mensajes de texto, imágenes sin sentido y fotos que solían mandarse, aumentaban cada día más, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba fuera un simple número, no siendo una barrera para su amistad. Siempre solían hablar mutuamente sin parar, comentando cualquier cosa por más mínima y absurda que pareciera. El simple timbre personalizado que Kuroo le había puesto a Bokuto, el cual obviamente era el ulular de un búho, lo hacía sonreír, aún sin siquiera haber abierto el mensaje, ya que el simple hecho de saber que era de Bokuto era suficiente para que una emoción se arremolinara en su pecho y sus manos tomarán de inmediato su celular.

Y en medio de un momento de lucidez, el sentimiento que Kuroo albergaba en su pecho desde hace un tiempo, tomó un nombre, sintiendo como la realización lo golpeaba como un balde de agua fría.

Se había enamorado de Bokuto.

Kuroo, como la persona madura de segundo de preparatoria que era en ese entonces, hizo lo que le pareció la más obvia opción.

_Recurrir a Kenma._

Kenma podría parecer la persona a la que menos le gustaría escuchar los dilemas amorosos de cualquiera, pero éste siempre era muy honesto al hablar, jamás se dejaba llevar por la lástima o simpatía con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor, y eso era justamente lo que lo hacía perfecto para esta situación, su neutralidad es lo que lo hacía dar los mejores consejos. Kema no le decía lo que Kuroo quería escuchar, le decía lo que de verdad debía hacer o en lo que de verdad debía enfocarse, y vaya que ese chico le había hecho entrar en razón varias veces desde que se conocieron.

Por eso cuando Kenma lo animó a declararse, el pánico lo apresó.

Para Kenma, había sido poco tiempo desde que había entrado a la preparatoria y pocas las veces que en realidad había interactuado con Bokuto, huyendo de su personalidad demasiado extrovertida y ruidosa para su gusto, pero esas pocas situaciones habían sido suficientes para hacerlo mostrar una cara de disgusto al ver lo empalagosos que esos dos podían ser sin importarles en donde estuvieran.

Sobre todo después del incidente en su primer campamento

Jamás olvidaría como casi había sido arrollado por Bokuto en el momento en que había cruzado la puerta del gimnasio junto con Kuroo, solo para ver cómo ese chico de cabello bicolor se dirigía corriendo en su dirección gritando a viva voz, para luego saltar sobre su amigo, viendo con sorpresa como Kuroo había sido derribado, cayendo de sentón en el piso en menos de un segundo. Kenma daba gracias a Dios de no haber hecho caso a su instinto de esconderse detrás del mayor o hubiera terminado aplastado por esos dos.

Desde ese momento él había visto cómo esos dos tontos solamente parecían girar alrededor del otro, en un baile de coquetos y juegos mutuos, demasiados obvios para los demás, pero demasiado inadvertidos entre ellos. Al principio, Kenma creyó que Kuroo era un idiota por no hacer nada al respecto con sus sentimientos, cuando desde su perspectiva Bokuto estaba igual de atraído por el pelinegro como Kuroo lo estaba por el búho. Aunque después se dio cuenta de que en realidad Kuroo no estaba consciente de su enamoramiento. 

Al ser el mejor amigo de Kuroo desde la infancia, había desarrollado la habilidad de poder leer rápidamente lo que pasaba por la mente de él o saber que lo perturbaba antes de que siquiera el mayor se diera cuenta, y esta vez no había sido la excepción, sospechando de su ignorancia y confirmandola con una mirada rápida a sus gestos cuando el mismo Kenma había hecho un comentario respecto a lo bien que Kuroo y Bokuto se veían juntos, esperando que entendiera la implicación de lo bien que se veían como una pareja, y Kuroo en su ineptitud, le había respondido que obviamente se veían bien juntos, que ambos eran muy guapos. Ese comentario casi lo hizo querer lanzarle el celular a la cabeza. 

Kuroo se había tardado bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero al menos al fin había sucedido, para alivio de Kenma.

Por otra parte, Kuroo no sabía qué hacer , estaba enamorado de Bokuto, por más pánico que le causara esta declaración, quería salir con él, pero el miedo al rechazo lo perseguía, haciendo que el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón, se sintiera pesado. Y en ese momento, recordó su tatuaje, aquella única palabra que descansaba en su pecho y que había intentado enterrar en la parte más oscura de su mente.

Claro que había escuchado a Bokuto decir la palabra “¡Hey!” al igual que había escuchado esa palabra en boca de otras miles de personas con anterioridad, ¿porque este debía ser especial? Ni siquiera había sido la primera palabra que el chico de cabello bicolor le había dedicado, ni la primera que lo escucho decir desde lo lejos. Una parte de él deseaba que Bokuto fuera su ser destinado, el chico era todo un personaje, era divertido, dramático, tierno, algo inocente y despistado, pero cuando se concentraba en el volleyball su aura cambiaba completamente, y eso hacía que el corazón de Kuroo hiciera cosas que se supone que no debería de hacer, todo eso sin olvidar que Bokuto era muy apuesto. Pero con esa palabra tan genérica que cargaba en el pecho, no tenía ni idea de qué pensar.

Y en eso, otra pregunta asaltó su mente 

**_¿Cuál era el tatuaje de Bokuto?_ **

Claro que Kuroo había tenido curiosidad por su tatuaje con anterioridad, pero nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle por éste y en realidad Bokuto tampoco solía hablar de él, su cabeza normalmente estaba llena de volleyball, no dejando espacio para otra cosa. Lo más que sabía es que Bokuto tampoco había encontrado a su alma gemela.

El simple hecho de saber esto, aunado a su antigua decisión de olvidarse de aquella marca y hacer lo que él quisiera, junto con el apoyo de Kenma, fue lo que Kuroo necesitó para dejar atrás parte de sus titubeos e inseguridades, tomando la decisión de declararse.

El suceso había tenido lugar una noche de octubre, cuando ambos estaban en la estación después de haber pasado una tarde juntos, evitando su separación lo más posible, dejando pasar varias veces el tren que llevaría a uno de los dos a casa, quedándose en la estación hasta que ésta estuvo prácticamente vacía. 

Kuroo volteo a su alrededor, notando como su único acompañante era un chico a lo lejos, con sus audífonos y pareciendo más dormido que despierto. Tomando esta oportunidad, respiró hondo y se levantó de la banca , colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera en una pose que parecía casual pero que en realidad ocultaba sus manos hechas puño por el nerviosismo. Miró desinteresadamente en dirección al túnel por el cual debería acercarse el tren, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de agarrar valor antes de volver a girar y encarar a Bokuto, quien lo miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos dorados, aún sentado en la banca.

**_Es ahora o nunca_ **

Había pensado antes de abrir la boca, dejando salir todo aquello que sentía por el chico frente a él, expresándole cuánto disfrutaba su compañía, cuánto lo admiraba como jugador y rival, y cómo es que había caído enamorado de él.

Para sorpresa y preocupación de Kuroo, Koutaro se había mantenido quieto y en silencio durante toda su confesión , con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro, haciendo que el pelinegro se preocupara y sus nervios aumentaran, ya que nunca lo había visto tan callado en toda su vida. El silencio que se había formado después de su confesión se había prolongado demasiado desde la perspectiva de Kuroo, haciendo que empezara a temer haberlo arruinado todo entre los dos, estando a punto de retractarse de sus palabras, pidiéndole de favor que si aquello no era mutuo, hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, manteniendo su amistad intacta. Siendo cortado cuando Bokuto se levantó de su asiento, asustando a Kuroo quien se encontraba completamente nervioso por su inesperada reacción.

**_¿Se marcharía?¿Le diría que no lo quería volver a ver?_ **

Desvío la mirada hacia cualquier punto en el suelo, esperando las palabras de rechazo por parte del mayor, pero en cambio, sintió como unas cálidas manos tomaban sus mejillas con gran suavidad, haciendo que girara su rostro para ver al hombre de pie frente a él, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de besarlo en los labios, confirmando que él se sentía de la misma manera respecto a Kuroo. 

Posterior a eso, el cambio en su relación de amistad a pareja, fue una transición muy natural para ambos, como si todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos hubieran sido una pareja y dónde lo único que les había faltado eran los besos y cariños.

Aún así, a veces el recuerdo de las marcas de las almas gemelas perseguía a Kuroo. Nunca se habían mostrado los tatuajes que adornaban su piel y menos se habían dicho lo que estaba escrito, era un acuerdo en común. No obstante, Kuroo le había hecho prometer a Koutaro que si en algún momento encontraba a su alma gemela y tenía sentimientos por esa persona, que por favor se lo dijera e inmediatamente romperían su relación sin rencores.

Bokuto se había negado al principio, diciéndole que aquella marca no le importaba, pero ante la insistencia de Kuroo, al final había aceptado, sólo con la condición de que Kuroo hiciera lo mismo si llegaba a encontrar su otra mitad, y Kuroo, con una sonrisa algo triste, aceptó. 

Tetsuro había aceptado más por Bokuto que por él mismo, lo había hecho prometer eso con la intención de que Bokuto fuera feliz con su otra mitad. Kuroo no le iba a mencionar sus nulas posibilidades de encontrar a su persona destinada y el hecho de que no quería hacerlo si eso significaba dejar a Koutaro, para él, Bokuto ya era su otra mitad.

El tiempo pasó, y con ello su ascenso a tercer año, donde ambos se volvieron capitanes de su correspondiente equipo, haciendo que la rivalidad que previamente existía entre ellos aumentara de manera positiva, prometiendo que no se dejarían ganar en su próximo partido.

Un par de semanas después del inicio del ciclo escolar, había llegado el momento de su debut como capitanes, en un torneo fugaz de la región de Kanto. Era un simple día de partidos entre algunas escuelas de la región, esto con la intención de darle una probada a los jugadores de nuevo ingreso sobre lo que se enfrentarían más adelante en las preliminares.

Siendo uno de los dos partidos de apertura, Nekoma vs Fukurodani. 

**“Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas. Debemos fluir sin detenernos. Debemos mantener el oxígeno moviéndose. Así... Nuestras mentes pueden funcionar al máximo y de manera eficiente”**

Había expresado Kuroo, reuniendo a todo el equipo en un círculo, tomando su nuevo papel como capitán con gran seriedad, y más ante el hecho de que jugaban contra Fukurodani.

—Aplastenlos —Incito con una sonrisa confiada, la cual se expandió al resto del equipo al ver la determinación en el rostro de su capitán. 

  
—No sabía que Nekoma tenía una plática así

— Habló Bokuto en cuanto ambos se habían acercado a la red para saludarse y desearse un buen juego.

—La acabo de implementar, creí que serviría para darle motivación al equipo. — Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sin embargo, su plática no dio para más debido a que el árbitro les pidió que tomaran sus lugares en la cancha.

El primer set había sido ganado por Fukurodani, para disgusto de Kuroo, pero en el siguiente set Nekoma se había recuperado, ganándolo, quedando solo el último set para determinar quién se llevaba el partido.

Durante el tercer set, las miradas retadoras no faltaron entre Bokuto y Kuroo, este último sonriendo con superioridad cada vez que detenía algún remate de Bokuto, haciendo que éste chasquear la lengua.Por su parte, Bokuto se vengó de Kuroo haciendo una finta en su cara, causando que Kuroo le lanzara una mirada de completa frustración.

A lo largo del partido, Kuroo pudo apreciar que Bokuto se encontraba de muy buen ánimo, el cual Kuroo atribuyó a que era el primer partido del día y Bokuto tenía toda su energía como nueva, aunque tampoco es como que Bokuto se cansara muy rápido. Lo cual era un problema. Lidiar con su energía y su emoción estaba haciendo difícil seguirle el paso conforme avanzaba el partido, maldiciendo completamente la histamina del búho. 

Finalmente el tercer set lo ganó Fukurodani, no sin haber batallado después del deuce.

Una vez que el equipo de Nekoma había terminado su reunión con su entrenador y discutido los puntos importantes del partido, Kuroo fue llamado por la fuerte voz de Bokuto, quien lo apartó momentáneamente de su grupo.

—Hey, hay algo que tengo que decirte.— Anuncio en el momento en el que Kuroo estuvo frente a él.

—Claro Bro, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó dándole un trago a su botella de agua. 

—No aquí, en privado. — Respondió en voz baja mientras usaba su mano como una pared ante cualquiera que quisiera escuchar su conversación, para luego marcharse rápidamente ante la insistente llamada de su entrenador. Dejando a un muy confundido Kuroo atrás.

Bokuto nunca le pedía hablar así, normalmente él solía soltar lo que sea que estuviera en su mente, sin titubear ni un segundo, así que el hecho de que tuviera tanta discreción lo extrañó.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los partidos siguieron con la rotación planeada a lo largo del día, siendo ahora el turno de enfrentarse Nekoma vs Tsukuba.

El primer set, lo habían obtenido sin ningún problema. Haciendo que Kuroo optara por pasar más tiempo fuera de la cancha en el segundo set, dándole la oportunidad a los de nuevo ingreso para probarse. Aprovechando su posición desde fuera para observarlos, notando cuales eran sus habilidades y que es lo que faltaba por pulir en cada uno. 

Su enfoque se había centrado en su partido, hasta que escuchó el escándalo proveniente de la cancha de al lado, donde estaba jugando Fukurodani. Kuroo estaba acostumbrado a que donde fuera que estuviera Bokuto jugando, usualmente habría un gran barullo a su alrededor. Aunque este era diferente, haciendo que Kuroo dividiera su atención entre su partido y el de Bokuto.

Durante el partido anterior, Bokuto parecía estar motivado, al igual que cuando jugó contra ellos, pero ahora, se notaba que algo lo molestaba. Hasta llegar al punto donde cayó en su estado emo. Su equipo no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, no había fallado sus remates, ni se había visto bloqueado hasta el momento, siendo un enigma lo que le preocupaba y había detonado su decaimiento.

Al final, el partido terminó con Fukurodani ganando los dos primeros sets, al igual que Nekoma.

Kuroo había intentado acercarse a Bokuto durante el día, pero el apretado itinerario del día no le daba tiempo de hablar, y en el momento en el que fue el turno de Nekoma para descansar Fukurodani estaba en un partido y viceversa, no dándole más opción a Kuroo que ver desde la orilla de la cancha la extraña actuación de Bokuto,sintiendo como el búho no estaba completamente concentrado. 

No podía dejar de pensar en como en los primeros partidos el búho había estado emocionado y muy feliz, haciendo ruido y regodeándose, pero conforme fueron pasando los sets y partidos, el estado anímico de Bokuto pareció decaer paulatinamente, solía estar ausente, sus remates seguían siendo fuertes, pero de alguna manera eran más lentos, siendo bloqueados con demasiada facilidad, lo que llevó a un estado de depresión aún mayor, y en el cual los halagos y adulaciones parecían no llegar a sus oídos. Preocupando al pelinegro.

Al terminar el día, Kuroo había tomado un baño rápido, volviendo a ponerse una playera negra y su pants rojo antes de dirigirse al vestidor que ocupaba Fukurodani. Encontrándose a todos los integrantes del equipo fuera de este, menos a uno.

Un simple gesto de Akaashi, que había sido el último en salir, fue suficiente para adentrarse en el vestidor en busca de Bokuto. Encontrándolo sentado en la esquina de la habitación, en el hueco entre los casilleros y la pared, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco creado entre su pecho y ellas, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

Kuroo caminó hasta aquel rincón, agachándose para poder tomarlo con cuidado de las manos, y guiarlo a una de las bancas del vestidor, con la intención de que Bokuto ya no se sentara en el frío suelo.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Kuroo tomando asiento justo al lado de él, viendo como Bokuto había adoptado de nuevo aquella posición defensiva y no respondía nada.

— Bo, se que hoy no fue tu mejor día, pero aún así lo hiciste muy bien, debiste ver la cara de los de primero cada vez que te veían rematar, podías ver el miedo en sus ojos, creo que pensaban que les volarías el brazo a algo así.— Soltó una pequeña risa —Quiero ver sus caras cuando te vean en tu mejor momento, seguramente se harían pipí del miedo— Bromeó, intentando animarlo, pero ninguno de sus comentarios parecía ayudar. Era obvio que este no era uno de sus modos emos de siempre y que algo en verdad lo estaba atormentando.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó aún más consternado,tomando la cara de Bokuto en sus manos.

Bokuto no había rechazado ninguno de sus toques, dejándose guiar por él, haciendo que sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraran con los de Kuroo, permitiéndole al pelinegro ver el instante de vacilación que cruzó las orbes doradas de Bokuto antes hablar.

—¿Recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos?—Preguntó con voz casi inaudible, no dándole tiempo a Kuroo responder. —Creo que encontré a mi alma gemela...Eso, eso es lo que te quería decir.

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente, no habiendo esperando para nada esa respuesta. 

**_¿Cómo se supone que debería contestar a eso?_ **

¿Debía felicitarlo?¿Preguntarle quién era? ¿Decirle que estaba feliz? Aunque se sentiría como un hipócrita al decir que estaba feliz. Es a lo que siempre había temido en silencio, que Bokuto encontrara a su persona destinada, pero tampoco podía decir que le enojaba, una pequeña parte de él se sentía contento de que Bokuto hubiera encontrado lo que todos siempre estaban buscando, aunque eso significara dejarlo a él. 

Kuroo se había quedado completamente mudo después de eso, simplemente su cerebro no encontraba el orden ni las palabras adecuadas para responder. Había abierto y cerrado la boca varias veces en un intento de forzar a las palabras a salir, pero en su mente pasaban tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pensamientos y emociones, que se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que Kuroo no pudiera expresarlas. Provocando que Bokuto tomara la iniciativa y continuara.

—Al principio estaba feliz, porque al fin le había encontrado el significado a esas palabras tan confusas que tenía tatuadas—Pronunció con un poco de ánimo, el cual prontamente desapareció haciendo que volviera a esconder su rostro —Pero después empecé a pensar “¿Qué tal que sí yo no soy la suya?” y ese pensamiento me fue consumiendo más y más, llegando a un sentimiento de culpa.

—¿A qué te refieres?. —Pregunto Kuroo en el momento en el que por fin había ordenado sus pensamientos lo suficientemente para hablar.

—Imagina que al fin encontraste a la persona detrás de tu tatuaje, así que tú también deberías ser su alma gemela ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Bokuto, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Kuroo dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, haciendo que Bokuto siguiera con su ejemplo.

—Pero resulta que no es así, que esa persona es para alguien más.Y si voy y le digo que es mi alma gemela no crees que sería ¿raro? se sentiría con la responsabilidad de estar conmigo solo porque una frase dice y yo no quiero eso. — Explico, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a sus piernas, clavando sus uñas en sus piernas, siendo sus rodilleras largas lo único que evitaba que se dejara marcas en la piel.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo eres? — Pregunto Kuroo, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de Bokuto, pasando su mano suavemente entre sus hebras, en un intento de reconfortarlo, aunque él mismo estuviera quebrado por dentro al escuchar todo eso. 

—Porque es alguien que conozco desde hace tiempo, y por más y más que lo pienso, no le encuentro otra explicación. Porque si yo también fuera su alma gemela, me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?—Pregunto alzando su rostro solo para clavarla directamente en los ojos de Kuroo.

Los ojos de Bokuto demostraban una gran tristeza, estaba completamente herido y al borde de las lágrimas, el sol verlo así lograba hundir aún más el quebrado corazón de Kuroo.

**_¿Qué clase de idiota no querría a Bokuto como su alma gemela?_ **

Lo había dicho y lo volvería a repetir, el chico era espléndido, quien no viera lo perfecto que era, seguramente era ciego. Si fuera él, obviamente se lo diría, a menos que Bokuto estuviera feliz en otra relación.

 **_.  
_** ** _.  
_** **_.  
_** ** _OH  
_** **_Ahora lo entendía_ ** _._

Kuroo estaba en medio, su relación con Bokuto se interponía entre la relación con su verdadera mitad, por eso quien sea que fuera su alma gemela no se lo había dicho. Kuroo no podía atarlo a él por simple egoísmo, no era justo.

Y la segunda parte de su promesa, llegó a su mente:

Sí en algún momento encontraban a su alma gemela y **_tenían sentimientos por esa persona, inmediatamente romperían su relación_ ** _._

—¿Estas enamorado de esa persona?— Preguntó con tono serio, evitando lo más posible el temblar de su voz. La simple formulación de esa pregunta causó un gran dolor en su corazón y un mal sabor de boca, no quería saber la respuesta o saber de quién se trataba, pero necesitaba escucharla y saber si aún había algo que rescatar de aquella situación. 

  
No obstante, la respuesta de Bokuto lo destruyó.

—Demasiado.

**Esto** **_significa que lo nuestro terminó_ ** _._

Los ojos de Kuroo empezaron a arder en el momento que esa simple palabra llegó a sus oídos, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que debía hacer.

—Tranquilo,Bo. Soy un hombre de palabra—Respondió dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a modo de apoyo, mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro para tratar de hacerlo más convincente—Te deseo mucha suerte.

No debía irse y menos dejar a Bokuto en ese estado, pero podía sentir el nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, formando un sabor amargo en su boca, mientras que sus ojos ardían con más intensidad, avisándole que en cualquier momento sus ojos lo traicionarían.

Kuroo se levantó de su asiento, debía marcharse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo viera llorar patéticamente, pero la rápida mano de Bokuto deteniéndolo por la camisa se lo impidió. Tetsuro giró suavemente solo para encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes de Bokuto, pidiéndole que se quedara. Kuroo quería huir, esconderse, desaparecer y que se lo tragara la tierra, pero aquella mirada hizo que desistiera de su escape. Tragó saliva en un intento de deshacer el nudo en su garganta y volvió a sentarse en silencio a un lado de Bokuto.

—Creo que es momento de que veas esto—Habían sido las palabras de Bokuto, antes de tomar el borde inferior su camisa y levantarla suavemente, exponiendo el costado derecho de su torso. Mostrando su tatuaje.

Y allí, en sus costillas, tatuado en letra cursiva, se podía leer el lema que Kuroo había hecho y recitado al inicio del día para Nekoma.

El cerebro de Kuroo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su cabeza de pronto se sintió muy ligera y todo a su alrededor se enmudeció en el momento que toda esa situación iba tomando sentido . Alzó su mano temblorosamente en un intento de tocarlo, interceptando la mirada de Bokuto para pedir permiso de tocarlo, siendo concedido por un suave asentimiento con la cabeza.

La mano de Kuroo pasó con cuidado sobre las palabras tatuadas en Bokuto, siguiendo con su dedo índice cada trazo que encontraba a su paso, haciendo que Bokuto se removiera involuntariamente ante las cosquillas que le causaba su tacto. 

Las lágrimas que Kuroo había intentado contener con tanto empeño, ahora corrían por su rostro sin ningún tapujo, haciendo que Bokuto se preocupara en el momento que lo vio derrochar las primeras lágrimas. Jamás lo había visto llorar y el hecho de que fuera por su culpa, lo hizo recriminarselo aún más

—Perdóname, Kuroo.

—Cállate, búho idiota. —Reprochó de inmediato — Si no hubiera sido por ti y tu estúpida frase genérica no hubiera estado tan nervioso toda mi vida.

Las palabras de Kuroo habían salido con tanta desesperación y un toque de rabia, dejando notar el caos, y lo confuso que estaba, habiendo pasado del dolor de tener el corazón roto a un alivio inmenso, en una mezcla de emociones demasiado intensas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. 

Sin embargo, Bokuto no lograba entender la implicación de su última acusación hasta que Kuroo tomó el cuello de su propia camiseta y la bajó lo suficiente para poder enseñarle aquel “HEY!” qué estaba tatuado en su pecho y que tanta angustia le había traído años atrás. 

Fue entonces que Kuroo vio cómo aquellos ojos dorados oscurecidos por la preocupación, iban cambiando a un estado de confusión.

“ _¿Hey? ¿Que quería decir eso?_ ” Se preguntaba Bokuto mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha como si intentara ver la palabra desde otro ángulo, y en ese momento, algo hizo click dentro de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Bokuto empezaron a brillar con completa felicidad, mientras su deslumbrante sonrisa se abría paso entre sus labios para darle espacio a un sonoro “¡HEY, HEY, HEY!” antes de empezar a atacarse de risa, siendo el sonido aún más estruendoso por el eco de la habitación.

Kuroo sintiéndose algo ofendido por su reacción reprochó a Bokuto golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro. Tetsuro había pasado un infierno tratando de descifrar el mensaje detrás de esa simple palabra, dándose de topes muchas veces ¿ y a él le daba risa?

—Yo no le veo la gracia. — Respondió aún con los ojos algo rojos por llorar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto enfadado.

Koutaro viendo que el enojo de Kuroo era real, decidió calmar su risa un poco para poder hablar.  
—Perdón Tetsu, pero ¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga tatuado tu lema de Nekoma y lo único que tú tengas sea un “HEY!” ?

—Pregúntale al destino, yo no los decidí — Respondió secamente, aun un poco enfadado.

—Somos unos completos idiotas — Afirmó Bokuto mientras la risa aun escapaba de sus labios, la cual prontamente contagio a Kuroo, quien respiró hondamente antes de dejar de lado su frustración uniéndose a Bokuto con su risa.

—Tu lo has dicho.— Secundo Kuroo, recargando su peso en el costado de Bokuto, quien de inmediato lo tomó por la cintura con su mano derecha, apegandolo a él.

Era cierto, eran un par de idiotas, Kuroo debió darse cuenta de que Bokuto si era su otra mitad en el momento que sintió aquella conexión aún sin que la palabra tatuada en su pecho tuviera intervención, debió sospechar cuando lo vió y lo oyó celebrar por primera vez, no había cosa más explícita o persona que asociará más que Bokuto y su característico “HEY, HEY, HEY” que hacía retumbar el gimnasio al celebrar, haciendo que Kuroo de inmediato lo reconociera desde cualquier lugar.

Y si bien Kuroo había decidido no creer en aquellas marcas, negándose a temprana edad a dejar que estas dictaran su destino, escogiendo voluntariamente a Bokuto como la persona que lo complementaba, el hecho de confirmar que él era su persona indicada, calmaba la inquietud que había escondido por años.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si encuentran algún error no duden en decírmelo. Tengan un lindo día


End file.
